Wedded Bliss
by EverythingHHH
Summary: Paul and Stephanie are getting married and when they are finally alone, they get to enjoy each other and experience new feelings.


This one is for **crystalharrylal**! I hope you like it.

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own anyone.**

* * *

The church was silent except for a few whispers among the friends and family of Paul and Stephanie. Although, Paul could hear his heart thump hard against his chest as he waited for her. The quiet atmosphere wasn't helping his nerves but the silence only meant that she was on her way. He hasn't seen her all day and he was ecstatic to say the least.

When the music started, everyone stood up and Paul cleared his throat awkwardly. The giant double doors opened and Stephanie and Vince appeared with their arms locked. Paul's eyes burned with his tears at how beautiful his bride to be was. She was glowing. Their eyes were locked as she walked down the aisle with that bright smile of hers. He had to wipe at his eyes before the tears spilled down his cheeks. Flashes from cameras was making it all the more real that this was really happening.

Paul held his large hand out once Vince let her go with a warm smile on his face. When her warm….and clammy hand joined his, his heart soared.

Once her hand was enveloped by Paul's, she smiled a little more when she felt how sweaty it was. They were both nervous for their big day. Their eyes were locked as they walked up to the alter and it was just a magical moment for her. She's dreamed of this day since she was a little girl but she never thought that she would be marrying this very special person. He was already her everything.

As the preacher read the verses in the bible, their eyes were boring into each other's souls.

Steph felt his calloused thumb trace her knuckles and her cheeks reddened. She loved when he did that and he knew it.

Paul saw the familiar tears in her eyes and the blush in her cheeks when he proposed to her earlier this year.

" _When are you going to be home?"_

 _Stephanie was sat in the back of a cab when she received the text from Paul. She smiled to herself as she read it over before she looked out the window into the night. She studied the street lights that shined on her face as the taxi drove her home. She looked back down at her phone and started typing back._

" _In about ten minutes." She replied with a smile. Sometimes she felt like she was borderline obsessed with him because she smiled brightly at the tiniest of things that had to do with him. She was just so in love with him. It was also Valentine's Day, so she couldn't wait to be with him. Whether it was dinner and a movie at home or….other things._

" _Okay. Love you."_

 _Her heart skipped a beat at his message. She was all giddy and had to look up real quick to make sure the driver wasn't looking at her all weird because she was acting weird probably._

" _Love you too. Can't wait to be home."_

 _Paul smiled at the text from his girlfriend. He was sat on the bed in their room and couldn't wait for her to be home either. His gift for her was currently on the floor next to the closed door. He eyed at his phone before his thumbs typed away. "Me either."_

 _Their mansion was just up ahead so she grabbed her bag before looking back at her phone to see that Paul had replied back to her. "I'm just down the street."_

 _He read her message and smiled knowingly. He got up from the bed and shoved the phone into his back pocket before he went over and picked up his gift for her. He held it in his arms and walked out of the room careful not to trip on anything as it was dark. He wanted it that way so she didn't see anything. When she goes to turn on the light, it will pop out at her and he hopes that she'll like it._

 _Stephanie pulled up at the house and immediately noticed that no lights were on and frowned. Paul must've went to sleep._

" _14.87"_

 _She looked over at the driver and forced a small smile before she dug in her purse to grab her wallet. When she gathered the money, she handed it over to him._

" _Have a nice night, ma'am."_

" _Thank you, you too." She said before she got out and shut the door. As the cab slowly drove off into the chilly night, she wrapped her jacket tighter around her. She walked through the huge gate and made her way to the front door. She observed that everything was dark and quiet. Well, looks like she'll just be crawling into bed with her sleeping husband when she gets inside._

 _She put the key in the lock and unlocked it before slowly pushing it open slightly. "Paul?" She called out as she peeked in._

 _Once she walked in, she shut the door and locked it. She shrugged off her coat and hung it on the coatrack. When she proceeded to walk into the kitchen, she heard a thump and it scared her to death. "Paul? Is that you?" She said nervously as she looked towards the hallway. Suddenly she heard what she thought was small footsteps. Feeling curious and almost terrified, she tapped the switch on the wall to turn on the light._

 _As soon as she turned on the light, a puppy came running at her at full speed and she squealed in surprise. The puppy's paws tapped against the hard wood before he jumped on her leg. She laughed as she picked it up. It immediately started licking her face and she giggled. Once it stopped, she took a good look at its face. He was a mastiff; the dog she's always wanted. It barked an she laughed._

" _Paul!" She yelled in excitement. She knew he did this. How else would the puppy have gotten here?_

 _Suddenly, light hit the puppy's collar and the red tag caught her attention. Although the puppy was wiggling around excitingly in her arms, she managed to grab it and read it._

 _Will you marry me?_

 _Her jaw dropped and tears formed in her eyes. She covered her mouth with her free hand as the puppy went to lick the back of it._

 _Paul appeared from the hallway with roses and a warm smile._

 _Stephanie spotted him and carefully set the puppy down as it went running around._

 _Paul stepped forward and when he was right in front of her, he dropped to his knee. "I saw you just read the tag." He laughed before he looked deep into her wide teary eyes. "Will you marry me, Stephanie?" He asked as his voice cracked._

 _She gave it no second thought as she nodded her head while letting out tears of happiness. "Yes, Paul, I will."_

 _He got up and they embraced each other in a warm hug. He broke it and kissed her lips softly._

" _So, this is what you been up to?" She asked with a huge smile as she held him close. She noticed that his chocolate brown eyes had tears in them too._

" _Yup. Mainly puppy hunting. You know how hard it is to find a mastiff around here?" He joked._

 _She laughed. "He's perfect and so are you. This whole thing was just….perfect." She gushed._

 _He chuckled deep in his throat. "So are you, baby. I thought since you been wanting a baby, a puppy would be much easier for right now and we can practice."_

" _Oh, Paul." She rolled her eyes and laughed as her cheeks were still as red as the dog tag._

" _What do you want to name him?" Paul asked as he looked her in her blue eyes. They were still holding each other as the puppy ran around everywhere excitingly, letting out tiny barks every once in a while._

" _Hmm….how about….Bluto?" She suggested, breaking eye contact from her now fiancé to focus on the new puppy._

" _Bluto, huh?" He mused._

" _What? It's cute and you know it." She replied as she raked her fingers through his blonde hair._

" _I guess so, Steph." He smiled. "I love you."_

 _She felt his loving voice tug at her heart strings. The fact that they were getting married made her tear up again. "I love you too." She then rested her head against his chest. "So much." She sighed happily._

"We gather here today to unite these two people in marriage…." The priest begun as he read the verses.

They were both listening, but they were just entranced with one another.

"….Do you both promise to honor and tenderly care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, through sickness and health?"

"We do." They both said in unison with adoring smiles.

However, in the crowd, Vince was more emotional that his own wife Linda. As he watched his only baby girl get married to the man of her dreams, tears pooled in his eyes. It was hard knowing that she was no longer his little girl but she's marrying the perfect man for her.

"Paul is perfect for her. He's gonna take care of my baby girl." He whispered with an emotional smile to Linda who was sitting next to him.

She just rested her hand on top of his and squeezed it reassuringly. "He will, honey."

* * *

The newly married couple swayed gently to the saxophone that sounded on the dance floor. It was only them as almost everybody watched them with smiles. The lights were dimmed and to Paul and Stephanie, it seemed like they were the only ones there as they looked into each other's eyes.

Paul could feel the thump of Stephanie's heart against his chest and he felt overwhelmed with the love he felt for her. As he gazed into the blue of her eyes, he noticed tears in them and right then he knew that she felt overwhelmed too.

He leant down and caught her lip stick covered lips in a tender kiss, not caring that their friends, families, and coworkers were watching on.

She shyly broke the kiss and whispered close to him, "Paul, everybody is watching."

He chuckled lightly at how red her face was. A lot of people don't realize that Steph is the shyest person he's ever met.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, so her head was resting on his broad shoulder. Paul eyed everyone ahead of him. "Hey everyone, you don't if I give her a little smooch, right?" He asked playfully.

The room erupted with laughter and the saxophone couldn't be heard. Stephanie gasped and lifted her head from her husband's shoulder. She felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment, but a smile soon appeared on her face and the goofy smile he was giving her. She slapped his chest lightly and threw her head back to laugh along with everyone else.

* * *

Paul kicked the front door open to their Connecticut mansion. He was carrying Steph bridal style as her arms were locked firmly around his neck. She was so light and gentle in his arms; it was different from picking up the guys to perform a move in the ring.

He walked in and kicked the door closed. The loud sound was followed by paws skittering on the hardwood flooring.

There was the 8-month-old Bluto, excitingly running towards them.

"No no no, Bluto. Don't get mommy's dress messy." He said as he looked down at the mastiff who was breathing heavily and jumping up and down. "Get down."

Steph chuckled. It was like he was talking to a child and she couldn't help but blush at the thought of him being a father. It would be so adorable to her.

She lifted her head and pressed a kiss to his cheek; the light stubble prickled her face.

His attention was diverted from Bluto to his new wife. As soon ass he turned to look at down at her, his lips were claimed by hers. Her soft, warm hand cupped his cheek and he pecked her lips.

"Let's go to the bedroom." Her voice dripped with want as she caressed his cheek.

He smiled. "We just got home."

"I don't care. I need you." She replied quickly before she moved to his neck, kissing right above the collar of his dress shirt.

He moaned quietly but they were soon interrupted by Bluto's bark. They had completely forgot he was there.

"Just let me take care of him first. I won't be long, I promise." Paul spoke softly as he carefully let her down. He quickly scooped up Bluto so he didn't jump on her beautiful dress. His breath was hitched in his throat as he watched her walk up the stairs. When she looked back at him with a loving smile, he felt his heart beat that much faster.

The feeling was interrupted by Bluto trying to wiggle out of his arms. "You're going in the backyard, Bluto. We'll let you back in later." He said as he opened the screen door to the backyard. He let the hyper dog go and watched him run out to the yard. The evening sun setting only allowed him to see so far as to where Bluto was going. He closed the door and locked it.

* * *

Stephanie was sat on the side of the bed, twirling the diamond ring on her finger with a smile plastered on her face. She couldn't wait for Paul to come back so she can show just how much she loves him and to be close to him.

"Steph?"

His voice was so soft and quiet. She unhurriedly turned her head to look at him. He was stood in the doorway with a small smile pulling at his lips. She sighed as she looked over at him. There stood the protector and lover that she was going to have for the rest of her life. With every problem that she was going to have for the days to come, there was her crutch. If she was ever in trouble, there was her hero.

She can already say that without him, she would be lost.

She gradually got up from the bed, not even breaking eye contact with him. She wrapped her hand around his tie and pulled him into the room as she pushed the door closed. She removed his jacket for him and started to unbutton his dress shirt. Her eyes focused on his tan chest which was revealed as each button was popped open. She laid kisses all over and heard a quiet moan escape his throat.

Paul placed his hands underneath her arms to lift her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her over to the bed. When he reached it, he lied her down carefully on the soft mattress before hovering over her as they gave each other kisses.

She ran her hands through his hair but let go when he lifted himself from her to discard his shirt. She stared at his perfectly sculpted body and perspiration was starting to slick her skin.

"Paul…"

Her whimper egged him on to take her by her hands, so he could slowly lift her up. She pressed against him desperately as he reached around to unzip her dress. His hands smoothed over her back as he attempted to take the dress off. The dress was off in a fluid movement and she was now only left in undergarments.

She didn't even lie back down because she took this opportunity to loosen his belt and remove it from the loops of his black dress pants. However, her hands were shaky as she proceeded to remove his pants.

Paul could feel her shaky hands fumble with the button and zipper and he gave her a confused look.

"Baby, what's wrong? Why are you nervous?" He whispered, resting his hands on top of hers to soothe her.

"It's just…" She started before letting out a sigh. "This will be the first time we've made love since we got married. What if it's different?" She confessed with concerned eyes. His thumbs lightly traced her knuckles and she felt like a fool for saying that.

He did nothing but lightly push her down and raise her hands above her head as their fingers were intertwined. His breath beat against her lips as their faces were centimeters apart. "We're still Paul and Stephanie. I love you and you love me. It's the same as before, baby." He explained softly.

He released her hands, so he could remove her bra. As each strap was removed from her shoulder, he kissed the skin that was now exposed. He felt her hands caress his back and they both let out a moan at the sweet gestures they gave each other.

He kissed her jaw, cheek, neck, and now he was going towards her taut breasts. When his mouth latched onto a nipple, Steph drew in a breath and gripped his back. He gave the other one the same treatment and she was now breathing heavily. He smirked, he wasn't finished yet.

He kissed in between her breasts, down her stomach, and then he parted her legs. He looked up at her through his eyelashes and their eyes were locked.

"Paul…come on…" She whimpered desperately as she thrusted her hips.

He let his hot breath beat against her before his mouth came in contact with her wet heat. He groaned at the taste of how ready she was for him.

She gripped the bed sheets and threw her head back.

When her moans started getting louder and she started feeling tighter against his tongue, he stopped his teasing action.

He removed his pants and boxers and his erection stood proudly. He got on the bed with her and positioned himself between her legs. She wrapped herself around him as he entered her.

"Mmm, baby." She moaned into his ear as she felt his thick length fill her completely.

He started with slow thrusts and they both succumbed to each other in the dimly lit bedroom.

* * *

"Oh, god." Steph groaned loud enough to where anyone outside could hear her. They were sat up in bed with Stephanie bouncing relentlessly on his throbbing cock. They were slicked with sweat and their bodies were growing tired.

His hands gripped her hips as he snapped his hips to meet with her movements. Really, all that was keeping him from falling back was her arms grasping him tightly. He knew damn well that there were scratches on his back and he was glad that he wasn't scheduled to have a match for a few weeks.

"I'm so close, Paul."

And he could tell because her body was starting to shake against his. He again latched his mouth onto a nipple as her walls started to tighten around him. He groaned deep when she clamped down onto his cock.

"Oh, fuck!" She screamed with clenched fists.

All of a sudden he felt his stomach start to tighten. He released her nipple with a wet 'pop' and tilted his head back. His balls clenched, and he came deep inside of her.

She was sucking on his neck but then she sighed when she felt the pool of semen settle inside of her when he finished.

They stayed in the same position for a little while to catch their breath and to hold each close after such passionate love making.

She was resting her head on his shoulder as she listened to his breathing even out. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too. What a perfect way to end today." He chuckled tiredly.

She just smiled against his drying skin.

* * *

Please review and favorite/follow! Thanks for reading!

On a side note, for those of you that may be wondering, I haven't forgotten about Who I Used To Be. School has gotten the best of me lol


End file.
